


Sweet, Perfect Outlet

by oujigami



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Armpit Kink, Body Worship, Bondage, Breathplay, Consensual Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dry Sex, Feathers & Featherplay, Foot Fetish, M/M, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Romance, Roughness, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oujigami/pseuds/oujigami
Summary: Everyone has their own preferences. A lot have their own kinks. Some have quite obscure ones.As Ferdinand attempts to stay focused on far more important things, his mind cannot stop whispering to him how much he wants to explore his kinks with his partner, but he's far too embarrassed to broach the subject. Fortunately, Hubert is a perceptive man with his own set of needs.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 29
Kudos: 56





	Sweet, Perfect Outlet

**Author's Note:**

> (before you say there are grammar/spelling/formatting things that are off, i am aware and will fix it when i have time)
> 
> kinda wrote this as my own outlet, almost all in one sitting lmao....... i relate to ferdinand on many levels. also my first time actually leaning into the armpit kink fully so i'm sorry that it's different from my other stuff.
> 
> speaking of, i know this fic contains a lot of very specific "weird" kinks that i know you'd have to be into in order to like it, so if you're for some reason joke reading or hate reading this, please don't screencap it anywhere. i'm aware it's weird. but it's a harmless kind of weird so please be nice.

Gentle sunlight trickled in through the partially closed curtains in Ferdinand's room at Garreg Mach monastery. Although the little hint of sun should have served as a soft reminder that a new day had come and that it was time to get out of bed, it was harsh on his eyes and his bed had not been laid in.  
Ferdinand grunted faintly, his voice muffled in his hands as he rubbed his face and pulled his long curls back over his shoulders. In a few minutes he would have to straighten up, step outside, fashion a smile and be available. There were people to talk to and things to prepare for. Every moment inched closer to yet another issue to worry about and not enough time to reach a satisfying conclusion. Suffice it to say, stress was a daily factor in his life. But his stress was no more important than everyone else fighting the same battles as he, and so he tried to bring whatever measure of confidence, certainty and optimism into each day that he could.  
Which was precisely why he could not stop admonishing himself for the incessant thoughts marching unbidden into his mind all throughout the night. Ferdinand knew he was aching for some sort of outlet, but up until this point he had been content with the simple pleasures; a nice cup of tea in the sun, maybe even a book on rare occasions where there was time to absorb one. He would hardly have called himself desperate for more. And although there had always been a certain desire within him that he felt far too embarrassed to embrace, it was something he could easily and consistently ignore. Until last night.  
It had begun with just one thought, the one night he had been too mentally exhausted to dismiss it. And the nature of it had almost angered him in its ridiculousness. There were far more important things to think about; his people were at war! And yet this one thought had planted itself into his mind, and as he had just entered his room to finally lie down, he'd watched as if transfixed at the open window as a strong wind toyed with the curtains, making them shift and dance. He'd imagined standing inbetween them, letting the fringed edges run across his body, teasing exposed skin. And this was only the seedling of a massive tree of thoughts that had come to plague him that night. He'd thought of his partner, Hubert, and what his hands might do; where they might go.  
Ferdinand shuddered. He had spent plenty of time asking why he would possibly want something like that, to the point where he had to admit there didn't need to be a reason. He simply wanted it.  
He groaned, embarrassed. His face found his hands once again.  
"I want to be tickled so bad," he mumbled into them.  
But him and Hubert, while certainly in love, had never quite explored anything sexual just yet. They'd kissed. Teased each other. Spent entire nights speaking not with their words, but their presence. Whispered secrets, sneaking a hand onto an arm or a leg. And to Ferdinand it was fulfilling--romantic, even, in a way--to wait until that moment when all that teasing and flirting would make the cup overflow and have them crash into each other. He felt it, that it was bound to happen. But for some reason, while it sounded enticing, all he wanted right now was a different type of exploration. And he had no idea how to broach the subject.  
"Hubert's surely affected by this game we have been playing as well," Ferdinand whispered to himself. "He wants something else than... whatever weird thing I am into. Or is it not weird, and everyone does this? No... No, that cannot be. Can it? _Ugh_! Get ahold of yourself!"  
Ferdinand pushed his chair back and stood, giving his cheeks a light slap before turning and pushing his door open with a force that almost knocked his visitor over.  
"H-Hubert!" he exclaimed, his amber eyes wide with surprise. Hubert greeted him with a tilt of his head, unfazed. Colour began seeping into Ferdinand's cheeks as he prayed those words said aloud to himself had not been overheard.  
"Off somewhere in a hurry?" Hubert asked, his lips slightly curved in amusement.  
"Ah... No." Ferdinand straightened his back, willing cool confidence into his stance. "It was so bright outside, I must have thought I was late. Shall we, then?"   
He slipped past Hubert, a bit too hurriedly, and as he felt his partner staring holes into his cape he berated himself inwardly for his lack of control.  
Ferdinand could still feel him looking as he joined up, and he could not bring himself to meet his eyes even as he told himself Hubert would get the wrong idea. He was simply too ashamed! If Hubert knew half of what had been going through his head all night, surely he would question his choice in love. This, Ferdinand was convinced of, and yet as they made their silent walk towards the gardens he couldn't help but sneak glances at Hubert's gloved hands. He imagined the silky fabric run down his sides. He imagined Hubert peeling them off with his teeth and brandishing his nails to scrape and rake them across a painfully ticklish Ferdinand. He imagined relish and begging and the utter lack of mercy.  
The hairs stood up at the nape of Ferdinand's neck. He had to stop this. It was affecting him too much to even think about; Hubert was sure to notice something. But as he cleared his throat and made to come up with a subect--any subject--he gazed up at Hubert, who appeared entirely relaxed and unperturbed. But could that just be a mask? Did he suspect something after all? Ferdinand closed his mouth. He tried to look ahead; there was the gazebo. Soon they would be sitting down together and they would probably need to have a conversation and make eye contact. And all he could think of was being tickled!  
The silence carried on. They sat down. Refreshments had been prepared and Ferdinand attempted to bury himself in his teacup. He burned his tongue and couldn't taste it, but pretended it was the most delicious cup he'd ever had. Oh, how interesting this teacup was! And the design--so exquisite! He had to really get a good look at it. That way he wouldn't think of his hands bound over his head and Hubert's fingers digging into his underarms as he's gasping for air.  
The cup slammed down onto the saucer with a piercing _clink_. Ferdinand stared at it, panicked. He looked up from beneath his fringe to Hubert enjoying his coffee, his eyes closed. Had he even flinched? Was he pretending not to notice? Should Ferdinand say something? He lifted the cup again, slowly, a quiver in his wrist. He dared another look, studying Hubert's face as his fingers slipped off the coffee cup. Their eyes met, and Hubert smiled. A nervous chuckle spilled out as Ferdinand tried to smile back. He wanted to die right then. Why was Hubert not saying anything? Was he toying with him, taking pleasure in his torture and dragging it out as much as he could? Ferdinand swallowed. _I wish he would torture me_ , he thought.  
Hubert slowly leaned his elbow onto the table and rested his chin upon his hand, almost methodically, still watching his partner with interest. Ferdinand wanted to laugh it off, or admonish him, or find some excuse, or... anything that would end this awkwardness. But he was afraid that if he opened his mouth, the words that would come out would be "tickle me."  
And so they played out this new game in complete, deafening silence. Coffee and tea was drained and gone and no words were spoken. Ferdinand felt as if the slightest movement would send him flying, that's how tense he was. And Hubert watched him. _Tickle me, tickle me, tickle me_. Dawn was leaving them and they would both have to get to work soon. There were things to be done. Important things. Non kink-related things that he was sure he could focus on, eventually. _Please tickle me_.  
The scrape of a chair snapped Ferdinand out of his vicious spiral. Hubert had gotten up and was slowly adjusting his gloves. Furrowing his brows somewhat, Ferdinand had a strange feeling it was deliberate. But then again, everything Hubert did seemed deliberate.  
"Shall we?" he said. Ferdinand remained seated, watching him. Truly? That was it? He didn't know if he ought to feel relieved or disappointed. But when he made to sit up, Hubert continued: "You seem distracted today. Perhaps you should take the day off?"  
Normally, Ferdinand might have been appreciative of the thought, but hearing this coming from someone who seemed to delight in his turmoil, he felt insulted.  
"I appreciate your concern," he said, making to get up. "However, as you can see, I am perfectly fi--"  
He paused, the warmth of Hubert's hand on his cheek. His breath hitched, his chest tight. Hubert's thumb gently caressed the line of his cheekbone before tucking some of his hair back behind his ear. It was such a loving touch, Ferdinand could melt right into it. And he did, for a moment. His own hand moved up to meet it, and they stood like this for a moment.  
"I know you've been distracted," Hubert said, his voice low and barely audible. "You've not slept at all, have you?"  
Ferdinand bit his lip. Shame began to flood into his heart. He had only been thinking about kinks, and here was Hubert surely thinking it was something more serious. Ferdinand squeezed the hand on his cheek, leaning into it like it was a sturdy pillar.  
"I promise you I am fine."  
"If you say so..." said Hubert. He let another moment of silence pass before he lowered his hand and continued. "You'll be heading to the stables, then? Perhaps you ought to fetch something to tie your hair with after last time."  
Ferdinand blinked. He certainly remembered getting his hair miserably dirty a few days past, but he hadn't minded. Perhaps once upon a time he would have made a fuss, but such things weren't so important now. It had washed off like anything else. But as he watched Hubert's expression, there was something suggestive about it that he couldn't read.  
"Per... haps I should," he said carefully.  
"Then I'll walk you back," Hubert said. And the look he gave was so mysterious, Ferdinand didn't object.  
And so they walked back the same way they'd come from, however this time the mood had been altered. To what end, Ferdinand couldn't place. But something told him that even as he had been running thoughts through his mind in a panic this whole time, Hubert too had been in deep thought. He had simply been too preoccupied with himself and hadn't noticed. _It must be something important_ , he thought.  
Back at the door to his dorm room, Ferdinand paused, looking back at Hubert. He thought he should give an explanation for his behaviour all morning, but still couldn't find the words. And so he gave up and made to enter, only to be stopped. Hubert held him firmly by the wrist and he turned, bewildered, opening his mouth to speak but finding instead Hubert's lips on his. He felt the flutter of eyelashes on his cheek, and a flutter in his heart. He sighed into the kiss. It felt careful, and kind.  
In the next moment, his back was at the door and he yelped in surprise. They were close enough that he could feel Hubert's breath on his ear. It made him shiver, and he had to hold onto Hubert's shoulder for support.  
"Wh-what has gotten into you all of a sudden?" he nervously asked, trying to defuse the situation.  
"What, I wonder..." Hubert whispered. His palms were pushed against the door, holding Ferdinand in place for a few heartbeats before they moved towards him, holding him by the waist. Ferdinand turned his head, flushed, not sure what to expect.  
And then he felt a pinch. He jolted, gave out another yelp. Hubert's hands were on his hips, his fingers applying slight pressure as if testing something out. Then he felt the tips of those fingers begin to climb up his waist in a spider-like movement and he gasped.  
"That... That ti...!" he squeaked, unable to finish the sentence, unable to even hear himself over the monstrous beating of his heart against his chest.  
"Yes?" Hubert breathed softly.  
_This cannot be happening_ , Ferdinand thought. _I am trapped in my own imagination! I am still at the gazebo, thinking about those ludicrous things, I_...  
Hubert pressed a little harder, forcing Ferdinand to stifle a panicked giggle. His body moved on its own, trying to grab at his hands and swat them away. But Hubert was rigidly insistent, and as soon as Ferdinand put up this weak resistance, he found his hands pinned above his head by Hubert, whom was definitely the weaker of the two and yet formed such a vice on his wrists against the solid door. Even if he had really tried, Ferdinand wasn't sure he could have broken free. His knees wobbled. His cheeks were miserably hot. He whined despite his attempts not to, in shock but absolute elation over the very real feeling of Hubert's fingers tickling slowly under his arms.  
"S-stop..." he whispered. A lie. It was part of the game he so desperately wanted to play, and he hoped and hoped that Hubert would see through him.  
"Stop?" Hubert echoed. "Stop what?"  
He pushed a little harder on Ferdinand's wrists as he felt his meager struggle, almost to make a point more than to actually restrain him. As if to say he was in charge. And with his other hand, he had his fingers dance lightly in a circle under Ferdinand's left arm, already finding his absolute worst spot. Even clothed, Ferdinand's eyes went wide with shock at the feeling, to the point where he couldn't even laugh but instead let out little gasps of astonishment.  
"You are captivating," Hubert said, leaving light kisses in his wake as he moved his lips along Ferdinand's neck.  
"Ah... Sto..." Ferdinand protested weakly. "It ti... ckles..."  
He felt the exhale on his skin as Hubert chuckled.  
"Does it, now? Good."  
Ferdinand's mouth hung agape, drunk on the feeling of Hubert and his hands, his voice, his breath, his closeness. He wasn't sure if he was even awake.  
"This... is a dream. I am having another dream."  
"Not a dream," Hubert said. "You should be careful when you talk to yourself, however. You never know who could be listening."  
An image of himself at his desk, face in his hands, mumbling about what he was so desperate for pierced through Ferdinand's mind like an arrow, and his knee shot up to push Hubert away even as his arms were stuck. Hubert grunted as it hit him a little too hard, and he let go of his grip.  
"W-wait just a second! You... You heard me?"  
"I was at your door ready to knock," he said with a wince. "Believe it or not, I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your private conversation with... yourself."  
"Ohhhh...!" Ferdinand groaned, his hands flying to his mouth as if he could stop the words from this morning from having come out. "It is... incredibly accommodating of you to humour me like that, but please... this is such an embarrassing part of me, I wish you would simply forget about it."  
In the corner of his eye, he saw Hubert quizzically raise his brow. He approached slowly, once again giving that pacifying touch to the cheek that always made Ferdinand purr. But this time he felt so conflicted, he wanted to turn away.  
"Ferdinand..." Hubert started. "I'm not so selfless a person. It's true that had I not overheard you, I wouldn't have been quite so bold. But don't think for a second that I don't also have certain urges within me."  
"Oh, please! What are the odds of both of us liking the same obscure thing?"  
"And why should those odds be so low?" Hubert said with a laugh. "We've been up against worse odds than that."  
He came closer still and Ferdinand again felt the surface of his room's door press up against his back. With their faces a mere breath away from each other, Hubert gave a fiendish smile and said:  
"I think you're just being skittish and in denial, because you're afraid I'll tickle you utterly insane."  
His heart at his throat, Ferdinand found no retort. His tongue felt fat in his mouth and he was sure his legs would fold at any second. Somehow Hubert had the power to transform him into a useless puddle with nary a word. And as if sensing he'd slide down to the floor any second, Hubert reached out his arm for support and pushed the door open. Once closed, he slid his other hand under Ferdinand's knees and lifted. But he couldn't quite manage the romantic carry he must have envisioned, and dropped his partner back down with a grunt. Ferdinand burst out laughing. But Hubert got over it quickly. There was mirth in his eyes as he let himself get laughed at.  
"Fine. I was going to spoil you and lay you romantically onto the bed, but if you're going to laugh so cruelly at me I'll have to get back at you."  
Ferdinand, still sputtering with amusement, watched as Hubert traversed the room towards the drawer beside the bed. From it he procured a long, red ribbon. The implications of this one ribbon set Ferdinand's heart ablaze with anticipation. Hubert even made it a point to dangle it in front of him before saying:  
"Why don't you discard the jacket; it'll only get in the way."  
"Ah... Y-yes..."  
He didn't need to, but Ferdinand still felt the need to turn around. He didn't want to see what Hubert was setting up behind him--he wanted to find out the hard way. And so he very deliberately, very slowly unbuttoned and slid out of his jacket as well as unbuckled his pauldrons, and draped everything over his chair, where he stood staring at his own hands until he felt Hubert's arms over him. He felt his undershirt buttons become undone one by one, painfully slow, the thin fabric gliding over his shoulders to expose freckled skin. They embraced like this, with Hubert behind him running his hands down Ferdinand's arms. Then Hubert grabbed his wrists, pulled them up until his arms were raised above his head and pressed another, thicker ribbon over his eyes. Ferdinand exhaled slowly to calm his wildly beating heart. The ribbon was tied tightly at the back of his head, and he was made to turn around and led to the other side of the room.  
These slow, meticulous movements played just as big a part of the game as the main part. They made Ferdinand not only feel strangely safe, but they were leading up to something he knew was going to happen and so desperately _wanted_ to happen, and so it felt particularly good to wait for it. Perhaps this was in fact the moment everything had led up to--the moment where they crash into each other.  
Ferdinand felt the wall against his chest and his arms straightened. Tied at the wrists by the red ribbon, he was expertly and tightly stretched and affixed to what he assumed was a hook or a beam--even the guesswork was exciting. He had now been primed for what was to come, and although it had yet to happen, he felt himself harden beneath his trousers.  
Hubert's warmth enveloped him, and he let out a quiver as he felt the familiar breath at his ear.  
"There's nowhere to go now... And I can be quite a patient man. I could tickle you for hours upon hours..." At this point he pressed his body against his captive, and pulled tightly at the ribbon. "And there would be _nothing_ you could do to stop me."  
The game had truly begun, and Ferdinand was aching to play. Hubert's words quaked through his body, and through them he sensed that his perceptive lover had picked up on a certain something Ferdinand liked. He feigned an objection, just like he had earlier.  
"D-Do not... Please don't tickle me," he said weakly, feeling a surge of excitement when he knew Hubert would understand.  
"Oh?" Hubert pulled at the ribbon, stretching his arms further. His other hand snaked around to grab Ferdinand by the jaw. "You think such a meager attempt will convince me? Go on. Beg."  
Ferdinand let slip a whimper of pleasure.  
"P-please... I beg you! Don't tickle me, don't... Please don't!"  
"Ah... You use contractions when you beg. Interesting. The little noble pup loses his eloquence so _easily_. And why shouldn't I tickle you? Plead your case."  
As he spoke, Hubert began running a single finger from Ferdinand's elbow and all the way down to his hip, making him squirm in the process.  
"Hmmnn...! I am so... so viciously ticklish," Ferdinand whispered.  
"Where?" Hubert demanded. "Here?"  
He gave a tentative squeeze to the hip. Ferdinand jumped, his breath hitched, but he didn't laugh. "Here?" Another squeeze, but higher, eliciting a snort. Hubert explored the sensitive waist, using his hand to spiderwalk upwards.  
" _Ohhhh_ ," he chuckled knowingly. "I know where your death spot is."  
"D-Death spot?"  
"That's right... The most devilishly ticklish of spots on your body. Of course, you could have more than one... which I intend to explore to the fullest. But don't think I already forgot how you squirmed, even with several layers of clothing, on this one... little... spot."  
Hubert let go of the ribbon. Both of his hands met skin as his fingers crawled at Ferdinand's exposed armpits, wrenching forth a howl of shocked laughter. Even he didn't know just how madly it would tickle, and he could do nothing to stop himself from absolutely shrieking into the wall. Hubert pushed him in tighter, his voice raspy in Ferdinand's ear as he clawed and clawed at the same spot.  
"You have... no _idea_ how badly I've wanted to do this. Some days I've just wanted to push you up against the nearest wall and tickle you senseless. The fact that you've wanted this yourself is so...!"  
Hubert almost seemed to forget himself, to forget his role in the game, but he didn't seem to mind. There was something quite tender in his voice as he continued.  
"You have the most _bewitching_ smile. And your laughter, it's so... I want to please you more than anything."  
Although he couldn't help but squirm and bounce and laugh under the touch, Ferdinand's chest swelled. He wanted more. He wanted to be toyed with, his control completely given to another to care for. He wanted to not think, he wanted to forget, he wanted to simply melt into something else for this one moment. And he knew he would be entirely safe.  
His mask of control back on, Hubert grinned, drinking up the reactions he was receiving.  
"That's it," he whispered, his own arousal pushing against Ferdinand as he had his way. "Take it... Take it!"  
"OHHHHAHAAHA PLEASE... PLEHEHEASE!! AAUHHAAHAAHA n-not thehahaHAHAHA!"  
Hubert began squeezing harder, digging his fingers into him in defiance.  
"Oh? Not where? Here? _Here_?" he teased, all while refusing mercy. "And why not? Why don't you tell me. Tell me how it tickles!"  
He dug harder. Clawed harder. Faster. He could barely be heard now over Ferdinand's uncontrollable screeching.  
"IHIHIHIHAHAAH IHIHIIT TIHIHIHICKLEHEHEHEHSS IT TICKLES!!" he tried to yell through the laughter, his voice breaking at its peak.  
"Not good enough!"  
Harder. Faster. His hands were now alternating between raking Ferdinand's ribs, to going back up and squeezing his armpits, making sure he never got too used to one or the other.  
"Beg more and perhaps I'll give you a break. Convince me, won't you? Tell me _just_ how much it tickles and I might take pity on you!"  
Sucking in a sharp breath, Ferdinand gasped through his torment, blinking quickly, his eyes still widened from utter shock.  
"PLEASE... PLEHEHEHEHEHEEEHEEEEAAASE!" he begged miserably, relishing in getting what he wanted but relishing in giving Hubert what he wanted even more. Tears were forming at the corners of his eyes, and anyone who may have observed it would surely have assumed he was being horribly mistreated. But it was all calculated utter pleasure. He was sure he had his limits somewhere, but he also knew that Hubert would be the first to respect them if they reared their heads.  
"Ohh, poor, sweet thing..." Hubert said, planting kisses on Ferdinand's jaw, and on the freckles on his neck and his shoulder blades, eliciting shivers and whimpers. "Stunning. Absolutely stunning."  
"PLEASE DOHOHOHOOOON'T!" Ferdinand sniffled, trying to suppress his tears just in case Hubert might construe them as a real 'no'. "HEEEHEHEHAHAHA just anywhere but theheheheere, pleeeaaaase, pleeeheheheheeease!! IHIHIHIT TICKLES SOHOHO MUCHAAHAHAA!!"  
"Ohhoho, I know you can handle more than that," Hubert said, moving his hands down to push each of his fingers into Ferdinand's belly, jiggling the muscle hard from below his bellybutton and all the way up to the lines of his chest. "You're a strong man. I hardly think someone like you would need a break already. In fact, I don't think you need a break at all. I think I ought to tickle and tickle you without a semblance of an end. Don't you?"  
Ferdinand moaned into the wall, his hard-on pressing and twitching against the wooden panes. Drool hung from his chin, dangling as he squirmed. Beneath the makeshift blindfold, he felt his eyes rolling back into their sockets.  
"That's a good boy... That's such a good boy. I'm so proud of you, the way you take it so, so good. You've _almost_ convinced me... But I want some real honesty from you now. Tell me you want it, and I might be good enough to deprive you of it."  
It sounded almost like a threat, as Ferdinand wasn't nearly ready to let it end, but after finding out just how well they'd played off of each other, he had to trust Hubert would get it.  
"I... Eheheheehe I w-want... EhehahAHA~!"  
He hiccuped, smiling so wide it hurt, bursting into more laughter as Hubert continued to play rough with him, not once having let up the barrage since they'd begun.  
"That's it... Go on, baby."  
"I-if I say it--HA... AHAHAH!! W-will you finally stop?"  
"You'll have to find out, won't you?"  
"Then plehehease!! T-tickle me..." Ferdinand whispered, over and over through the howls and gasps his body was racked with. "Tickle me... Tickle me..."  
"Yes...? Where do you want me to tickle you, Ferdinand? What's your favourite spot?"  
"Pleahehease... Don't make me say it, dohohon't make me say it!!"  
Hubert clicked his tongue. He pulled back one of his hands and delivered a hard slap to Ferdinand's ass, receiving a surprised moan in response. Then without missing a beat he slapped again, and again, all while still burying the fingers of his other hand into sensitive abs, until today untouched and pristine.  
"AH!! OHHH...! MMM!!" Another slap, and another. The sound bounced loudly off the walls of the room. "MMMHMHMHAHA PLEASE... STOP...! PLEA--AHNMMM!!"  
"You can make it stop anytime, Ferdinand. I'll ask you again... Where do you want me to tickle you _utterly frenzied_ , hmm? What's the sweet bitch's..." Another slap. "... most sensitive little tickle spot?"  
"MMMHHMHHMHAHA M-MY... MY ARMPIHIHITS, IT'S MY ARMPITSAHAHAHA!!"  
"Really? That's where you want me to tickle you? Your armpits?"  
After giving his ass a firm grasp, he moved his hands back around Ferdinand's now sweat-glistened body and began teasingly crawling up towards those vicious spots. Ferdinand pulled and twisted his body to no avail, whimpering and begging.  
"Because if you keep being honest with me, I might just lose interest and leave you alone... Want to take the chance?"  
_Or the risk_? Ferdinand thought, amused. No. Those weren't the words that would make Hubert stop. And so he leaned into it with euphoric determination.  
"Y-yes... yes, yes, yes...! Please... Tickle my armpits, they're so... I... This is so embarrassing, Hubert, they're... so ticklish. You have to tickle them..."  
And so he went on, saying any and every keyword that might make Hubert 'change his mind', even as he knew it would never work. And each word he was forced to say made his trousers even tighter--just as he could feel Hubert's were, against his sore ass cheeks.  
"My love," Hubert whispered. "You are radiant. How can I not do _just_ as you command?"  
Ferdinand couldn't see him do it, like he'd once imagined. But he could hear the soft shift of fabric as Hubert's gloves came off. And the next thing he felt certainly evoked 'frenzy'.  
It wasn't hard, like the digging and squeezing. It was a light scratch of the nails, but all ten fingers were doing this to Ferdinand's weakest spots at once, and somehow it tickled even more than the breathless barrage of earlier. His eyes went wide once more, his mouth agape, and he gasped, and gasped again, and soon his voice began to tremble. And the next gasp, and the next, gave way to shaken, quivering laughter. He'd been in some shock before, but this time each touch truly confounded his senses, as if they couldn't believe what was happening. As the little scratches slowly began to speed up, Ferdinand felt his arms tighten and his hands flop around above him, his knees bending. His laughter staggered, and staggered, rising in octaves as if question mark upon question mark was layered after each giggle.  
"You sound so surprised!" Hubert said, he himself quite happily surprised with the amazing reactions his fingers could evoke. He leaned in close, making sure Ferdinand could feel how hard he was for this, and whispered into the nape of his neck: "You said yourself just how ticklish this spot is. I've even tickled you here before. Does it feel that good when I do it softly like this?" He chuckled. "Goosebumps. It seems a lighter touch is the way to _really_ torture you. I can't wait to see what else I can... expose."  
Ferdinand's voice had reached a strange point to him, to where he could barely recognize himself. It scared him a little, but he loved it. Where the hard tickling had been painful, this new touch sent tingles all throughout his body and while both had been amazing experiences, this one felt so inconceivably good.  
He heard a soft grunt, and bit his lip. Hubert seemed to be barely containing himself. He was still in perfect control of his fingers, tickling with reckless abandon as if this was the last chance he would ever have at it, but Ferdinand could hear him swearing under his breath. It made him feel wonderful that his own reactions were making Hubert feel so good in turn.  
"Hehehee...! Ahahaha!! I u-use contractions... But you swear when you're turned on," he teased. He simply couldn't help but poke fun.  
Hubert sneered.  
"Oh, you've a mouth on you, yourself. I'll bring it to light yet."  
"I-I don't... have that kind of m-mahaha mouth...!"  
"Oh no?"  
Hubert took hold of Ferdinand's wrists with one hand and steadied the other on his hip. He then turned him around in one swift motion, and moved in close once more. He grabbed at Ferdinand's jaw, pushing a thumb into his mouth to force it open. Drool and hot breath was coming out as Ferdinand moaned softly.   
"I have my own 'secret embarrassments'," Hubert said. "As you might put it."  
As he said this, he pulled the blindfold down. Ferdinand squeezed his eyes shut and blinked a few times as he caught his breath. For the first time since their game had begun, he met his lover's eyes. He must have looked tired, his hair disheveled as it was and his eyelids heavy, but he felt more alive than ever. He closed his eyes again as Hubert leaned in, pushing their lips together tenderly. He parted them with his tongue and they kissed deeply. Then Ferdinand snickered--while they kissed, Hubert hadn't been able to help himself. His fingers found their way back under Ferdinand's arms and tickled lightly, tugging a moan out of his partner before pulling away, hot breath in his wake.  
"If this truly displeases you..." he said softly, something different in his eyes. "I will stop. Or I suppose I could be lucky, and this is another thing we both like."  
This was about something else. Ferdinand knitted his brows together, watching as Hubert stepped back and seemed to take him in. He shifted his position, flustered as he felt those piercing eyes drink him in. From his flushed face, to the twitching shape under his clothes... and always back to his naked armpits, reddened from the tickling. What did the staring mean? If it wasn't about the tickling kink, was he... specifically into...? Ferdinand cleared his throat and blinked. Did Hubert have an armpit kink? Something tugged at the corners of his mouth and he had to smile. He hadn't thought of it before, himself. But if this part of him turned Hubert on... he liked it. He loved it.  
"What are you smiling about?" Hubert asked. But something in his face told all. He was embarrassed about his kink too.  
Ferdinand looked up at him, something seductive in his eyes. He arched his back slightly, showing himself off, but still retaining an air of alluring submissiveness as if to say 'you can do whatever you want'. Hubert swallowed hard.  
"Fuck," he swore. "It's that obvious, is it?"  
"O-only a little bit. But it is not a bad thing. I like... that you like it. Whatever you want to do to me... it excites me to think about."  
Hubert held his hand up as if to stop him.  
"You... are... the greatest temptation I have ever..."  
He shook his head. Ran a hand through his hair. And in the next moment, his confidence was back, beaming, like it had never left--and Ferdinand shuddered at the sight, knowing that his body--even parts that most would consider were unattractive or gross parts of one's body--made his beautiful lover so turned on, so lost for words.  
The game was back on, both of them so ready to keep playing, to keep exploring. Hubert, having been sanctioned to do as he wished, ran the back of hands up and down Ferdinand's arms, his knuckles tickling slightly. He then pushed at the elbows, straightening him out further, and leaned in. Ferdinand giggled as Hubert's breath tickled his armpits, then hissed as he was carefully kissed the sensitive area. He could feel the tip of his tongue, licking slowly and lovingly. The skin was smooth, frequently groomed with only a hint of hairs.  
"Interesting... You don't have time to cut your hair, but you shave your body."  
Not wanting to leave the other side alone, Hubert circled his nails around and around, moving each finger independently.  
"Oh...! MMH! Aha! Ahaha...! That ti... tickles... ah...!"  
"Mmh, you don't say? I simply can't help it. I can't stop tickling you. I don't know how to explain it... You're so captivating. And when I know how much you want it, I abso... lutely... lose control around you."  
"You are the captivating one," Ferdinand whispered through the shivers. "I would not bend knee to just anyone, or let... ahh...! Anyone see this side of me... You are more resplendent than you know."  
"Mmmhh... fuck..." Hubert hissed. "You just had to say it."  
"What is the matter? Did I turn you on?"  
Hubert looked up. There was a smile playing in his eyes as he leaned back, and with purpose in his movements he lifted the ribbon off the wall. Ferdinand exhaled, bending and stretching out his sore arms. Once untied, Hubert directed him. He would kneel on the floor, one arm resting at his side and the other exposing his armpit, his elbow bent and hand behind his head. He didn't know what would happen, but he was more than ready to take care of Hubert in whatever way he wanted.  
The next moment, Ferdinand's brows shot up as a fully erect, unsheathed cock bounced into view right in front of him. Breathless, his eyes went somewhat foggy. It wasn't thick, but it was a proud length nonetheless and he felt his mouth water at the sight, almost--but just almost--berating his noble self for so immediately wanting to devour it.  
"I'm flattered by that expression," Hubert chuckled, "but I have something different in mind. If this disgusts you... do let me know."  
He bit his lip and shuffled forward, the tip of his cock finding and pushing against Ferdinand's slick armpit, rubbing up towards it. It still tickled slightly, and felt hot and nice on Ferdinand's skin. He watched it for a few moments, as it twitched with pleasure against him. He then lifted his gaze, searching for Hubert's expression, and his chest surged with pride as he noticed the foggy eyes, the parted lips, the _pleasure_. Tentatively, he stretched his arm out more, making sure Hubert could see it properly. Hot precum dribbled onto him, lubing up his skin. Simply presenting himself like this seemed to be unbelievably attractive to Hubert, it made Ferdinand feel a sense of fulfillment; made him feel sexy.  
"Ah... You're so... Ahhh, fffuuuuckk...!" Hubert hissed.  
He came. Ferdinand had to close his eyes as some of it sprayed onto his face. He breathed in quickly, amazed; it was a huge load, most of it coating his armpit.  
Looking up, he saw Hubert wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, attempting to retrieve control. But he wasn't sated yet. He must have been severely pent-up to already be hard again, but Ferdinand didn't object. He adored the sight of it, the proof of Hubert's attraction for him. Unbidden, he tucked his fringe behind his ear and began cleaning him.  
"Ohhh, baby... Fuck..." Hubert gasped sweetly.  
Ferdinand took him in to the base, a muffled moan slipping out as he felt the tip scrape his throat. It was quite an undertaking for his first time, but he was hungry for it at this point and felt more experimental than usual. He wanted to do everything he could to elicit more cute noises from his lover who was always so, so guarded. And to make it even better for him, he decided to raise both his arms, cum still dripping down his body.  
Hubert shook his head and smiled, as if in disbelief that Ferdinand was being so accommodating. It caressed his ego. He began pumping gently into Ferdinand's mouth, tilting his head back with another hiss. He almost paused at a gagging sound, but just as before, Ferdinand embraced the pain. His cum-stained armpit still exposed, he used his other hand to keep Hubert in place as his tongue explored the shaft with a fervour. Only once did he pull back to breathe, a long string of drool and cum still connecting them as he locked eyes with Hubert and rasped: "Fuck my throat."  
Hubert shook his head again, wholly unable to contain how impressed he was.  
"Ohhh, you _do_ have a mouth on you."  
He crouched down, taking Ferdinand's face into his hands, and slammed into his mouth with his own. They lingered for a few moments in a deep kiss before he pulled away and got back up. Then in complete contrast to the loving kiss, he nestled his fingers into Ferdinand's hair and shoved his cock into his mouth, pushing until it was entirely devoured. Without missing a beat, Ferdinand lifted his arms again to show himself off, making vulgar slurping and sucking sounds as he took in Hubert's length. Each time it pulled out, it was shoved in hard, knocking against his throat, and it felt so unbelievably good. There was something about this kind of pain that was absolutely irresistable to him, and he hoped Hubert would last his voracity.  
Breathing heavily, Hubert pumped, his hips jolting as he crashed into Ferdinand's wet throat with sharp slapping sounds. He began to pick up speed, swearing under his breath as he drilled faster and faster, the sounds getting sloppier and Ferdinand's moans louder and even tinged with an oncoming orgasm. The thought of Ferdinand climaxing with nothing but Hubert's cock in his throat just made him feel absolutely feral.  
"Y... es...! Augh, fuuuuuck, yes... You take it so... fucking good!!"  
He was thrusting so fast now, there was much less than a second between each time his cock slammed inside. Ferdinand had spread his legs and his arms were shaking. His gaze was dreamy, his eyes almost rolled up as he screamed into Hubert's cock--moans of violent pleasure. And just as he'd asked him to, Hubert fucked his throat to completion, feeling Ferdinand's noises stagger into an orgasm moments before he himself erupted, still pumping with a feverish momentum even as cum bursted out and out, completely taking ownership of Ferdinand's throat for a full minute before he began to slow down and finally withdrew.  
Hubert threw himself onto the bed behind him with a groan, giving himself a moment before getting down on the floor with Ferdinand. He held him close as Ferdinand struggled to breathe. He was coughing, cum exploding from his mouth, and Hubert hushed him softly, his thumb gently rubbing Ferdinand's throat. After a few minutes he had, to Hubert's evident surprise, swallowed the last of the cum and calmed himself.  
Ferdinand felt loopy. His mouth and throat hurt. But he felt so... good. Somehow, he'd had an orgasm on his own, and it had surprised him as well as Hubert. He hadn't known such a thing was even possible, but it excited him; what else could they do to make that happen? There were so many possibilities, all of a sudden.  
"I... hahh... I know you must surely be exhausted, but I... I want to try more things," he said.  
Hubert laughed in-between his own attempts to regain his breath.  
"I would be insulted if you thought I'd walk away without taking good care of you after that," he said.  
But Ferdinand shook his head, making his curls bounce around him.  
"There is one more thing I want to give you," he whispered. Hubert blinked. He was intrigued, but let Ferdinand take charge this time. He sat back down onto the bed as Ferdinand took hold of his cock, willing it back into a hardened state with the help of a firm hand and a few teasing licks of his tongue.  
"How are you so..."  
"... Captivating?"  
Hubert exhaled into a laugh.  
"Just so."  
Ferdinand paused. A smile played on his lips, his gaze somewhat distant.  
"Because I love you," he said softly. Their eyes met. "So much."  
A toothy smile spread to Hubert's face, and despite himself his typically ashen face flushed.  
"Don't say that with my cock in your hand."  
"I will say it with your... _that_ , wherever I want."  
Ferdinand averted his gaze, embarrassed. It was almost tangible, so immensely could he sense what Hubert's next project was going to be.  
"Can't say the word 'cock', noble pup? You can beg to have your armpits ravaged and your throat fucked but shrink at the word 'cock'?"  
"At any rate!!" Ferdinand interrupted, swerving around. He moved his hair so that his back was more visible, and pushed his arm towards his side. A little shyness sprinkled into his movements and he threw his gaze back. "Do you want to fuck the other one, or not?"  
He felt Hubert's intense stare, as sure as if it had been a touch. Hubert huffed, seemed amused, but Ferdinand could tell it was another sign of him having flustered the poor man. The next moment, he had gotten up, greedily accepting the invitation. With some effort and a quaking breath, he pushed the tip of his cock between Ferdinand's arm and side, nestling it tightly into hos armpit.  
"Ohhhh fuck," he swore again, as if this feeling alone had trumped even the extremely satisfying deepthroating from earlier. Ferdinand giggled. He didn't have a kink for nothing; it was endearing.  
And then he began the steady process of pushing in and out of Ferdinand's armpit, tightly trapped by smooth, warm skin each time he entered. He was breathing heavily still from earlier, but steadily there was a certain desperation to his movements. He wasn't moving with the speed of last time, but almost painfully slow. With each push his groan reverberated throughout the room, as if each time felt better than the last. Eventually, he seemed to want something more, or perhaps he wanted Ferdinand to feel good as well, because he lifted up his other arm. Ferdinand simply assumed he wanted to get a look at him again, but then he exclaimed sharply as Hubert, with a vice grip on his wrist, began tickling his armpit even as he fucked the other.  
"I told you I can't stop tickling you," Hubert breathed. "The way your every movement, every inch of you is so enticing, the way I can tell you're leaning into my touch... I love you. I love you."  
His breath catching in his throat, Ferdinand didn't know whether to give into the surge of laughter waiting to erupt, or to cry from the sheer love he felt in his breast. Either way, no matter what, Hubert knew how to make him feel good even as he was meant to be pleasing himself.  
"Sto...! You can't do both," Ferdinand protested, his voice dyed with desire. "Ahaha!! Hehehee don't tihihickle me...! Not there, not there!! Nohohot thehehere!"  
Cum spurted past him. But like before, Hubert wanted to ride it out all the way, for as long as he could, still pushing and pushing through one side while scribbling all over the other. Ferdinand was learning--and became rather impressed by--the fact that when Hubert had an orgasm, it could last for a blissfully long time, and even coincide with another one at the same time. He felt it happen as Hubert--still coming, his moaning loud enough to crack his voice--lifted Ferdinand's other arm and began raking both of his armpits at once. The pulsating cock--now freed--rubbed against his back. There was an instant involuntary reaction to lower his arms, but Ferdinand fought it with all he had as he felt Hubert coming still, completely empty now but climaxing nevertheless as if carrying on just made the orgasms keep coming. To bring him to the absolute highest peak possible, Ferdinand arched into him, crying out with rapturous moaning; whining and giggling in a deliberate, seductive fashion.  
Hubert spat out another swear, his voice reaching a sweet, high tone very atypical of him. It quickly hit an apex and broke, leaving his mouth wide open crying out in silence as he rode out the sensation pressed against Ferdinand's hard back. He shook. And shook. And then finally, he dropped his hands and fell back towards the side of the bed, looking completely spent.  
Ferdinand quietly listened to Hubert's laboured breathing behind him as he tried to catch his own. He folded his legs underneath himself and settled down for a moment, looking in awe as he lifted his right arm and the hot trail left behind by his insatiable partner hung between his upper arm and chest, sticking in strings to his armpit. He threw his gaze across the room, following the direction of the shot to find the rest of the load on the floor and some having even reached the legs of his chair. He flushed anew, as if only now realizing just how much had been saved up for him.  
He heard a groan behind him and turned, smiling carefully. Hubert was drenched in sweat; he looked so exhausted, Ferdinand felt a twinge of certainty that surely his own completion would have to wait.  
"Why do you look at me so?" Hubert asked. He swallowed once and gave a big exhale, as if preparing himself to go again. "Did I give you any... discomfort?"  
A hint of insecurity. Ferdinand's lips curled up in a loving smile.  
"No! Most certainly not. No..." His gaze shot down as he remembered the feeling of Hubert pleasing himself so desperately on his body, scarcely believing he could be the subject of such hunger. He looked up again, and there was a sheepishness to it. "It felt so _good_ ," he mumbled.  
He blinked. _Was that a trick of the eye_ , he wondered. But Ferdinand chanced a glance, and there had definitely been a twitch as Hubert's arousal began to stir yet again. Hubert noticed this however, and moved his hand as if to hide it. "Don't," he said firmly.  
A knowing grin spread on Ferdinand's face. It was just adorable how quickly he could spin this man around his little finger when it came to his kink. Getting on all fours, Ferdinand edged closer, leaning in until he was straddling Hubert at the side of the bed. He could feel the stiffness of the body underneath him as Hubert tried to fight it. Teasingly, Ferdinand thought he'd do what essentially had been done to him, and whispered softly into Hubert's ear:  
"It felt so... _so_ good when you fucked me like that. I shudder with such... unimaginable thrill when I think of how much I want to be coated and _coated_ with you."   
"Ferdinand," Hubert rasped in warning.  
"The way you came into me, onto me... It felt so fucking good, I want _more_..."  
Ferdinand swallowed for a moment, his cheeks burning as he hesitated at the next hurdle. This kind of vulgar language didn't seem fitting for him to speak, but he could tell it was turning Hubert on.  
One soft intake of breath. A moment passed. Then Ferdinand let the next part out with a sigh strained with appetite.  
"Next time you fuck my armpits you had better do it until I come. I want you to rub your cock all over them until I have an orgasm just from that. And then I want _all_ your cum coating _every_ inch of them to each little drop... or I will have words."  
He heard a hard, laboured swallow followed by a quivering breath. Hubert was struggling, hissing through his teeth.  
"You... are humouring me quite intently," Hubert said.  
"Only a little," Ferdinand snickered, proud of his accomplishment. "But I have told no lies. It really did feel good. Perhaps it is simply... an erogenous zone for me I did not know about."  
"You need to stop talking right now."  
Ferdinand raised his brows, defiant. He pulled back slightly, throwing his arms up to reveal the thick trail left on his body.  
"Why? Is it making you turned on again?"  
He giggled at Hubert as he felt two strained hands on his arms trying to pull them back down.  
"Indeed, it's a mystery! How could I possibly get turned on again after not just hearing you say such words as I thought your prudish mouth could never utter, but having to watch you put on a show of all the things you know drive me insane."  
"My mouth is many things, but I should think you would know it is far from _prudish_ after how deeply it took and loved you."  
Something seemed to set ablaze in Hubert's eyes.  
"That's it," he said.  
"Wha--" Ferdinand cried as suddenly he was being grabbed around the waist and clumsily tossed onto the bed. Before he had the sliver of a chance to offer his opinion, Hubert was at his side with a surprising vigor to his movements, holding down one wrist before tightly affixing it to the bedpost. A few beats later, his other arm parroted the first. But Hubert didn't stop until Ferdinand was bound essentially from head to toe.  
His arms were stretched out to the sides, his torso vulnerable without any chance of escape. A cloth had been run over his armpits and abdomen to clean off the cum, and he'd had to stifle a few giggles at the sensation, but would come to already laugh out loud when Hubert straddled his ankles to tie his toes back. His ankles had been tied similarly to his wrists, but with his feet closer together. Strings had then been pulled over the base of each of his toes and tied back hard to the same silky ribbons trapping his legs.  
Brushing his hands off, Hubert looked over the sight before him with immense determination in his stance. Ferdinand's chest simmered with apprehension and excitement at what might be done to him.  
"Ah, before I forget," Hubert said, his voice dyed with amusement. He bent over and grabbed at the hem of Ferdinand's trousers, giving an effortless pull to reveal a full erection... of quite substantial measure. Hubert raised a brow as he watched it, and Ferdinand didn't know if that meant he was impressed, or something else. He had himself had an immediate fondness for Hubert's regardless of appearance, but he worried there may be a pride issue over his own size rivaling it so. But the next second, Hubert leaned down and gave the tip a slow, loving kiss, and a shiver ran through Ferdinand's entire body. He felt the hair of Hubert's dark fringe tickling it slightly and he wanted to lean into it.  
Pulling back, Hubert sat down on the edge of the bed, still watching the stiff cock of his beautiful lover as if he couldn't tear his eyes away. He lay down on his side, draped over Ferdinand's legs, and leaned his head into one hand, the other free to explore. With one finger he began gingerly tapping at the pink tip of Ferdinand's cock. He circled one nail around the head a few times, giving life to a few sweet gasps. Then with an agonizing softness, barely even making contact, he ran his finger down the length and used his nail to go back up. Once there, he used all five fingers to softly, so softly tickle the entire head with light, dripping movements. Ferdinand threw his head back in sheer awe. A sharp, startled moan escaped, followed by another as Hubert repeated the pattern. One finger down, one nail scraping upwards, and then five fingers tickling so gently on top. This he repeated again, and again, and again, until the noises coming out of Ferdinand were frustrated, desperate whimpers.  
"I could do this until it gets dark," Hubert said. "You're just such a treat to tickle no matter where it is."  
"Please... Please... Please...!" Ferdinand whispered in frenzied bursts. Each time Hubert's fingers reached the head of his cock he quaked harder until his entire body would give a powerful jolt.  
But Hubert only saw this as an invitation to find out how much stronger of a reaction he could get than this. He propped himself up on his elbow, free now to use his other hand. All ten fingers descended on Ferdinand's poor tip, tickling over and around the head. When he alternated, one hand would always remain performing the same fiendish dance, while the other would tickle up and down the length of him. He was tickled on the base around his hairs, all over his balls, the area where his legs began, and always--always--on the tip. It was a far cry from any feeling Ferdinand had ever experienced. Even the dry orgasm he'd experienced as well as the intense torture had been heavensent touches and yet still completely different from this. This was so, so dangerously light but stimulated him beyond words and all he could do was bounce in place and give in to the silly expressions and noises he couldn't help but make.  
Finally, the agony gave way to a deliciously firm grip; Hubert's hand giving a hard pump to his shaft. He squeaked in delight, blinking as he felt the sensation make him cross-eyed for a split second. But Hubert only gave him that one relief. Still holding onto his cock, Hubert leaned over to meet his eyes, clearly amused by the loopy expressions he could entice.  
"Now, darling... I'm going to tickle you until you foam at the mouth and pass out."  
Ferdinand's eyelids twitched. A single drop of drool broke away from his lips and ran down his cheek. The sheer turn-on was so visible on his face, Hubert didn't require anything else. He came down on Ferdinand's body like a vicious attack, his fingertips thrusting into ribs, abs, sides, hips, armpits... digging ravenously, as if Ferdinand was going to go away in seconds and he had to hurry. But it wasn't enough. Hubert let his head drop and bared his teeth, gnawing and licking at Ferdinand's sensitive spots even as his fingers were covering every inch with fervent speed.  
What came out of Ferdinand wasn't so much a laugh as a series of screams. When he did laugh it was a silent shudder, making him scrunch up his face and shake his head back and forth as if that would in any way help him.  
After a good fifteen minutes never letting up the barrage--tickling as hard as he possibly could--Hubert watched Ferdinand's tongue flopping out of his mouth, eyes rolling up, his face so contorted and vacant but then his cock pushing so hard into Hubert's body as he was straddled. What would have been such undescribable torture to anyone else felt so euphoric to Ferdinand, Hubert never wanted to stop in a million years. But he knew that no matter what his partner desired, the human body could only take so much. And so he began to slow down, bit by bit, turning the digging into little scratches, turning the biting into kisses, and then eventually it was all a slow caress. Ferdinand's screaming, in turn, settled down into soft breaths intermingled with little giggles of pleasure.  
"F... uck..." he whined.  
"Yes?" Hubert mumbled into his skin, leaving kisses on his chest as it rose up and down.  
"You tickle me... so... g-good..."  
Hubert exhaled into a slight chuckle. He reached out a hand and began wiping away some drool from Ferdinand's chin.  
"You are the one who's good. You can take so much more than I thought even you would."  
Hair a complete mess and covering his face, Ferdinand looked down, and there may as well have been hearts in his eyes. _More_ , he thought. _Tickle me more!_  
"If you tickle me... anymore..." he breathed, swallowing once. "I will not be able to t-take it. Please... N-no more... I'll do _anything_ , just please don't tickle me like that."  
_Please, more... Please tickle me more, more..._  
Hubert inclined his head with a huff, his eyes glistening.  
"Oh no? What'll happen if I do?"  
He traced one finger down the line of Ferdinand's chest and then all the way down to the base of his cock.  
"Perhaps you want to see if you can come from being tickled," he mused, moving further still down the thigh. "Perhaps you're curious to see if it can happen, just like how you came with nothing but a cock between your lips. In fact, I think you're so desperate for the possibility, you don't care what happens."  
Ferdinand leaned his head back and let out a shivering sigh, feeling like he could give every pore of his body to this man he trusted so much. It was strange to realize in this moment out of all moments just how attracted he was to him.  
The finger stopped at the ankles, pausing as if in thought. Then Hubert got up for a moment, breaking the slow, methodical mannerisms he'd been employing. He quickly walked around the bed and emerged to press a kiss to Ferdinand's lips. "I apologize for breaking the magic," he mumbled. "But I will be back with some water. Rest..."  
There was no disappointment. Ferdinand chuckled softly into Hubert's lips and sighed again, settling his head into the pillows. The anticipation grew as he was left alone tied to the bed. Someone else might have been worried that he'd be left there to fend for himself--and indeed, one might even expect such a thing out of Hubert just as a prank--but he knew Hubert was as eager to keep going as him.  
In fact, his return was more speedy than Ferdinand would have expected, as if he'd run the whole stretch. Nothing of the sort showed on him as he entered the room, but Ferdinand chose to believe so anyway, if only because it was extremely endearing a thought.  
After whetting his throat and stretching his limbs a bit, Ferdinand shifted back into position, but instead of getting directly into it, they watched each other for a moment. They kissed. They kissed for a long time, slowly, almost lazily. And then the mood began settling back into the room, and as Hubert pulled back, the feigned innocence was back on Ferdinand's face and he bit his lip, looking up with pleading eyes.  
"Now... I'm going to find some more death spots," Hubert said, the excitement laid bare in his toothy smile. "And I'm going to tickle them, Ferdinand... I'm going to tickle you even more."  
His hair bounced as Ferdinand gave little shakes of his head, pretending to be worried, softly pleading with his captor that he was too ticklish, that Hubert musn't tickle him anymore. He couldn't explain why he loved it so much, this play. He didn't believe simply the thought of someone saying "no" was alluring. He simply ached for the intimate chemistry of him playing coy and hard to get while Hubert, fully picking up on his signals, played along and acted devious. He hungered for the feeling of so sweetly begging for mercy and receiving none, and yet still being so cared for and spoiled at the same time. He could get addicted to this game, he thought.  
"I saved a really good spot for last," Hubert said. "How many people have touched your noble feet? Not many, I'm sure. I wonder how sensitive your soles are, exposed and stretched for me like that."  
"N-no!" Ferdinand cried out. "Not there. Not there. I'm serious, I'm s-so ticklish there!"  
"Where?" Hubert asked. "Exactly where? Why don't you be a good boy and tell me before I have to find it myself. Because you know I'll take my sweet time doing it."  
Ferdinand shivered. He mumbled, unintelligibly.  
"What was that?"  
"E... ev..."  
"Yes? Speak up."  
"E-everywhere," he burst out, flushed. "Every inch is more ticklish than even my armpits."  
Something lustful appeared in Hubert's face. He searched Ferdinand's expression for any potential overexaggeration.  
"Every inch?"  
" _Every. Inch_ ," Ferdinand enunciated. "I-I mean... I might have smaller, even worse spots somewhere there..."  
"Ferdinand," Hubert grinned. "Have you been tickling your own feet?"  
"I... I... Y-yes. I have."  
Several thoughts seemed to cross Hubert's mind as he pondered this. He turned his head slightly, pausing. Then an incredibly impish smile spread on his face as he reached out and grabbed hold of something on Ferdinand's desk. He flipped it up and presented it to Ferdinand, who recognized it as the quill of his pen.  
"Let me guess... In here, by yourself, you've peeled off all your clothes and pleasured your slutty little tickle spots with this friend of yours night after night... haven't you?"  
Ferdinand withdrew into the pillows, wincing. His legs shifted nervously as his cock reacted visibly to Hubert's words.  
He came closer, still holding up the feather.  
"Admit it, Ferdinand. This little thing has licked every inch of your body, all while you pretended it was really me. All the way from those sexy pits..." he stopped, giving Ferdinand's left armpit a few quick flicks of the tip of the feather, then the other, eliciting an immediate squeal of shock. Somehow there remained ways for it to tickle that still surprised Ferdinand's senses tremendously. "... to these tight, but oh so ticklish abs..." Continuing, Hubert ran the quill in a circular motion, tracing the lines of Ferdinand's abs before moving further. "... And I'm sure you even feathered your cock, right... here..." With the utmost precision, Hubert placed the very tip of the feather on the frenulum and began tickling in rapid motions. Ferdinand gave a frantic moan. "This is your sweet spot, isn't it? This is where you feathered yourself, begging for me to tickle you."  
He withdrew the feather, leaving Ferdinand with heavy breaths and his cock throbbing with need.  
"But most of all..." Hubert continued, now at the foot end of the bed, on one knee. "You giggled yourself silly tickling and tickling yourself, right... here!"  
The sharp tip descended onto the middle of Ferdinand's right arch, nestling into a wrinkle and moving up and down with harrowing slowness.  
"AH! AHHHH!! AAAHHAHAHAHA!!" Ferdinand moaned and laughed into the ceiling, struggling against the restraints as the feathery sensation on that tiny little spot on his arch overtook all of his senses. "NOT! THERE!! NOT THERE!!"  
"Oho! Nary a touch and you've already gone mad," Hubert said with a whistle. "Are you just playing this up? This can't possibly tickle so much already."  
As he spoke, Hubert's hand did not budge an inch, the feather tip incessant in its teeny tiny flicks. But Ferdinand had been telling the truth--every microscopic pore of his soles seemed to be its own death spot, hiding even worse spots somewhere close. It tickled so madly, Ferdinand thought he might come.  
"You're so cute when you're thrashing about like that. I wonder... Are your feet an erogenous zone as well? What if I lightly tickle this sweet little spot for hours and not even touch anything else? Are you gonna come from having your arch _barely_ touched? Hmm?"  
"OOUGH... MMMNHHH!" Ferdinand groaned, pushing himself up as much as he could on the bed only to fall back down, unable to get anywhere. His feet, already stretched so tightly by the toe ties, shook violently against the restraints. "AAGHHHAA...! AHAHHAHAA!!"  
"Yess... That's the way," Hubert whispered. "Good boy... Good boy..."  
"MMMMAHAHAHAHA!! OHHHH OHHHHHHUHUHAHAHAHA!!"  
Ferdinand twisted, his eyes squeezed shut. Alternating between agonized moaning and shaken laughter, he felt such quakes throughout his body he thought he was going absolutely batty.  
Hubert hissed through his teeth at the sight, before letting out a sigh of pleasure.  
"That's it... Right there..." he whispered. "Riiight there... Right where it tickles so, so much..."  
Pulling at the ribbons, Ferdinand flexed his arms and threw his head back, a frustrated sob pushing out of his throat. He was angry, desperate and in agony. But at the same time...  
_It feels so fucking good!_  
Sensing something in him, Hubert sped up. The little tip finally circled faster, and licked at his arch with a deadly precision. A quivering gasp burst out of Ferdinand, as if something clicked together and the right spot had been hit.  
"Y... Yes," he whispered, barely audibly. "Mmyes...! Yes...!!"  
"That's your spot, is it? Ohh, good boy... good boy! That's where you like it, huh, baby?"  
"Mmhh!! Aha... Ahaha...! T-tickle... Tickle me! Tickle me!! _Fuck!_ Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!!"  
Picking up speed once more, the feather prodded and flicked at the sensitive spot.  
"Like that? Does that tickle? Yeah?"  
"Yes! YES!!"  
" _Good boy...!_ Come for me, sweet thing. Come just like that... Come from having your cute little sole feathered over, and over... Ah--"  
Hubert turned his head, narily stopping the cumshot from hitting him right in the eye. As if completely unfazed, however, he did not stop feathering. Instead, he used his other hand to rain down a drizzle of light tickles on the ball of the foot, resulting in powerful shakes. The bed squeaked in protest.  
"OHHHH FFUUHHUUHHUCK!" Ferdinand cried, eyes crossed again from the sensation as the tickling never stopped. "C-c-coming... Coming... Ihihih comihihing!! S-stohohop, I can't...! AAAUHHNMMMM CAN'T STOP!"  
The feather gave another flick. His cock twitched along with it. Then another. Then as if landing a finisher, Hubert dropped his tool on the floor and placed one hand on each foot. His fingers curled. He started them at the base of Ferdinand's toes, and began raking them quickly down to the heel and back up.  
"PFFHAHAHAHAHAAGHH NOT F-FAIR! YOU CAHAHAN'T TICKLE ME SO GOOD WHEN I'M STILL C-COHOHOHOMINGG!!"  
"You can't tell me what to do," Hubert said nonchalantly. "I've barely been able to touch them yet, I simply couldn't take it anymore. Your soles are so fucking cute I have to ravage them or I'll lose my mind!"  
"OH! OHHH!! OHHOHHAHAHA PLEASE STOP, PLEHEHEASE STOHOHOHOHOP TIHIHIHICKLING ME LIKE THAHAHAT AAAHHHHAHAHA!"  
But Hubert simply said, with a deadly nonchalance:  
"I refuse."  
Ferdinand threw his head back in silent laughter, his cock no longer ejaculating but still rock hard. His begging resounded throughout the room, more and more slurred by the second. Hubert delighted in it as he skillfully danced his fingers down the sides of Ferdinand's slender feet, only to brandish the feather once more to snake it inbetween each of his separated, tightly tied toes. His other hand began scratching at an especially vicious spot on the ball of the foot right underneath the big toe, using his nails to torture it silly as Ferdinand sobbed for any kind of mercy.  
For a split second, Hubert's mood seemed to shift, and he placed a warm hand on Ferdinand's ankle, as if to make double sure he was truly alright. Even as Ferdinand sniffed away snot and tears, he gave a sincere giggle even through all the other laughter racking his body, and responded.  
"IT FEELS SO FUHUHUCKING GOOHOOHOOHOOD!!"  
He couldn't even hear if there was any response. He just noticed Hubert move again and suddenly felt his weight and warmth at his side. Opening an eye to check what was going on, he caught the feather pen in his sight and breathed in sharply. But there was something else in Hubert's other hand... It looked like Ferdinand's hair brush.  
"Oh... My..." he breathed. "You can't. I'll die."  
"Will you now?" was all Hubert said. The hairbrush met its mark on one of Ferdinand's soles, effectively raking it red and raw at the same time as the feather tip once again became acquainted with his sensitive frenulum. It was a dangerous mix of soft and hard that he didn't know even Hubert would be so capable of.  
"I'll find any way I have to, to make you come in ways more interesting than the next," Hubert said with pleased huff. "You're always so full of grace and control, I love turning you into this drooling, cross-eyed mess through nothing but my touch. I want to make you feel so good you never have to ache for it like that again."  
There was almost a hint of sadness in Hubert's eyes, as if he couldn't believe he could make someone feel so crazy with ecstasy and love for him.  
"I love you, baby," he whispered. And in contrast to the devotion in his gaze and words he pushed the brush in harder, and the sound of it rasping against Ferdinand's tender skin was only rivaled by the out of control howling pushing out from the very pit of his stomach.  
Ferdinand came again. This time the ejaculation itself was humble, but the orgasm was strong. It shook through him in a way that didn't evoke any noise--instead he pushed up from the pillows, tensed up, his eyes vacant as more saliva spilled out of his open mouth. There was a massive spasm, and another, as if riding out a wave throughout his whole body, and then he was still.  
There was a moment of simply breathing, at first. Ferdinand's eyes were closed and his chest heaved. But eventually, a smile crept onto his face. Hubert chuckled softly.  
"You can tell, can you?" he said. "That I'm not even close to finished with you."  
He gave a quick slap--not too hard--to Ferdinand's chest, sending one of his pecs jiggling. And of course, Ferdinand's body was at this point even more sensitive than usual; he gasped, his eyelashes fluttering. He grabbed onto the ribbons keeping him in place to steady himself, and swore softly in preparation. He jumped when his other pec received a sharp slap. Hubert's hand came down on it afterwards with a squeeze, Ferdinand's nipple hard against his palm. Curious, Ferdinand slowly opened his eyes just in time to see the feather reappear. He became wide-eyed, observing its path with massive interest. Its edges began scraping up against the side of his exposed nipple and he opened his mouth in a silent moan, blinking heavily.  
There was a sound of fabric shifting then as Hubert's palm had drawn away, and in the next second the same sharp, ticklish feeling attacked Ferdinand's other nipple. Another feather pen had been procured from somewhere, making a _fwip, fwip, fwip_ sound as it flicked at his delicate nipple.  
"It's a good thing I always keep one on me," Hubert said, not even bothering to hide his pride in himself. "Now... Let's see if I can't make you come from teasing your cute little nipples, shall we?"  
Hubert was so skilled with his hands, it was almost unfair. Ferdinand inhaled sharply through his teeth, then as the feathers circled around him to leave light kisses on the tips a shrill moan spilled out. It was apparent in his voice how he never expected it to feel the way it did, lining his voice again with question marks.  
"I can really tell when something feels the utmost good by how high your voice gets," Hubert said. "There aren't words for how adorable that is. I want to find each little spot that gives me a howl like that in return."  
"It feelz... sso... g... ahhh..." Ferdinand slurred.  
"I know, baby," Hubert hushed. He twirled the pen parts of the feathers so that he was holding them both sideways, and began asymmetrically flicking them up and down. They swished back and forth, making Ferdinand's nipples jiggle slightly as they picked up in speed.  
"Oh...! Hahhh... Y-yes... Oh, that feels so..."  
Ferdinand rolled his hips, grinding against Hubert. He felt drunk on the feeling. His skin burned hot and his nipples tingled intensely. It sent an itch all throughout him and he knew he would come if it went on. By himself, he'd never been able to have multiple orgasms, and so the ease by which he was made to come now made him feel crazed.  
Hubert, so good at reading his partner, started flicking with more force. _Fwip, fwip, fwip, fwip_. The sides of the feathers tickled madly, but the stem holding them together also rubbed hard, and so the more vigorously they brushed against Ferdinand's nipples the more amazing it felt. He felt as if the harder he was feathered, the closer he was being pushed to a massive edge. But he also knew that just like before, were he to be touched in that torturously light manner at the end, that would be the one thing to send him far, far beyond it.  
This knowledge was Hubert's as well.  
After rubbing the feather pens with a harsh roughness over Ferdinand's nipples, again and again for a several long minutes, he swiftly withdrew them. Ferdinand gave a pained whine in objection, but it was immediately silenced as the sharp feathers found the peak of his nipples and gave the ghost of a brush against them. Slight, so slight, only a few bristles had even met their mark, but Ferdinand's voice staggered powerfully.  
"No... No...! NO!" he pleaded, steadily getting louder. "Not like that! Not like that! _Not there!!_ "  
"Mhm? Right here?" Hubert mumbled, circling the tiny bristles ever so slightly where he knew it hurt the most. "Tickle, tickle, tickle..."  
A pained sob squeezed out of Ferdinand's throat and he shook once more as another climax surged inside him.  
"Co... ming... Coming... Ca... aaaahh...!"  
Like before, Hubert didn't stop. He kept tickling the sore nipples for as long as Ferdinand was still shaking, and even more still, just in case he could wring another orgasm out. Even as the begging picked back up again and Ferdinand's cock pulsed against him, he feathered with a deadly patience. And as he did, he began grinding as well. Still partially naked from earlier, his own cock rubbed against Ferdinand's, quivering from the sensation of hot cum dribbling onto it.  
This was when the movements turned into something else. Hubert, now trying to please both of them equally, flipped the feathers to the sides to tickle Ferdinand's still sensitive armpits. A sugary moan accompanied Hubert's next breath as he rolled his hips, feathering furiously. Ferdinand hiccuped through the giggles, then groaned loudly again as the feathers returned to licking his nipples. Alternating like this, Hubert tickled his nipples, then his armpits, then his nipples again, and simply repeated this pattern over and over as his length rubbed clumsily against Ferdinand.  
They both swore under their breaths intermittently as this went on, feeling so good that speaking was at this point a chore. Instead, their sweet moans and hot breaths filled the room together with the steady _fwip, fwip, fwip_ of the two feather pens hitting Ferdinand's death spots. Ferdinand wasn't even sure if the last orgasm had ended yet, he felt so amazing. His mind had gone completely white and he felt as if he'd lost control of his whole body. It tingled and burned and he thought he could have died right this moment in the most intense pleasure he'd ever know. And then he came, in the middle of his already too long orgasm, knowing now how Hubert must had felt and marveling at his own ability to do this. A second later, he yelped as the feathers began scraping rapidly against his armpits and knew this meant Hubert was about to come too.  
"M-my... On my..." Ferdinand breathed. "My face... Please..."  
Hubert blinked, his face contorted with effort, but he pushed himself up. Straddling Ferdinand's ribs, he aimed and pumped his cock with his hand. He threw his head back and tensed up, biting his lip and letting out a growl of satisfaction as he came directly onto Ferdinand's face and hair. The latter's mouth was wide open, catching some on his tongue like they were snowflakes. Some more cum clumsily made its way out but landed on his chest instead.  
Of course, Ferdinand was still tied up and so he could do naught but remain with his face covered in cum. With one eye closed and his tongue still out, he breathed heavily and watched Hubert try to calm himself. They waited like this for a few more beats, unmoving, simply relishing in the impossible amount of orgasms they'd given each other, before Hubert peeled himself off of Ferdinand to wipe his face.  
"As... hot as you look..." he gasped. "You'll be uncomfortable with all this in your eye."  
Ferdinand chuckled softly and let himself get cleaned up. He then felt a sharp soreness in his limbs suddenly as Hubert untied his wrists, bending them slowly. He supposed this wonderful moment they'd shared was going to finally meet its end with many happy conclusions, but Hubert didn't untie his ankles.  
"There's... one final thing I want to do to you," Hubert said. "But if you're done, it can wait."  
Ferdinand cleared his throat. The spark of excitement was still flaring in his chest, filled to the brim with curiosity.  
"Use me," he said hoarsely. "Use me until we're beyond spent."  
The amazement was so apparent in Hubert's eyes, Ferdinand could have laughed, but he wanted to save that energy for what was to come. For if his feet were still not free, he knew what was going to happen to them.  
"Well, now... You have more stamina than anyone should rightly have," Hubert said. "But if you say so... Past this point, no amount of begging will make me stop. Are you ready?"  
Ferdinand couldn't see him anymore, but heard him kneel. He swallowed.  
"Yes!" he said, a little too eagerly.  
He then jumped as a chill met his naked soles. Hubert was rubbing something cold and wet onto them, making sure to get it into every little nook. The question must have been evident in the air, because Hubert immediately clarified that this was a certain oil he always carried with him.  
"It's quite good for dry hands," he explained. "However... it does make your skin far more sensitive for a while."  
"M-my skin really does not need to be any more sensitive than it already is," Ferdinand said quickly, his voice shaking.  
"I think that hardly matters."  
And sure enough, his soles and toes were gleaming with slick oil and already there was a funny tingle on the surface. Ferdinand's heart beat hard against his chest as he realized he wasn't being touched, and yet his feet tickled. The air tickled. The air was tickling his feet all on its own!  
"Ohhh no..." he mumbled.  
"Ohhh yes," Hubert grinned.  
Hard bristles were now biting at him as Hubert scraped two hairbrushes up and down the oiled-down soles. Ferdinand shrieked. He threw himself up to sitting, grabbing his stomach, then fell back down with a soft thud. The bed squeaked. He thrashed about like this, trying desperately to scrunch up his toes but to no avail--each one was so lovingly tied back, he couldn't budge in any way to cover up his feet. The brushes rasped loudly across him, tickling hard and relentlessly with reckless abandon.  
Ferdinand screamed, sobbing with laughter. He begged incoherently, reaching out his arms to nothing in particular and twisting his body back and forth. Hubert was watching him intently, keeping a close eye on his constitution. He seemed to be keenly aware of when a break was going to be absolutely necessary, but as yet gave no quarter. The brushes raked up and down without pause, only alternating their movements somewhat to make sure Ferdinand didn't get too used to it. Sometimes he honed in on an especially sweet spot, scraping the brushes hard on that little area for a moment before carrying on. Sometimes he maneuvered them over the tips of Ferdinand's toes, resulting in a resounding cry of agony. And sometimes he even moved both to only one foot, totally annihilating it with rough strokes.  
Twenty minutes passed before Hubert removed the hairbrushes, sensing that the skin was going to be quite numb by now. To change things up, he began using his hands. His fingers crawled onto the reddened skin with a meticulous expertise. Ferdinand knew he had truly gotten it down to an art as Hubert circled them around the balls of the feet, scratching lightly at the base of the toes before scribbling down the sides, then inwards towards the arches, raking up and down again, and then getting at the heels. Ferdinand's voice was spent by now but he couldn't help but howl with laughter regardless, and it seemed to only spur Hubert on further.  
Another twenty minutes flew by. Hubert was tickling Ferdinand's toes, making him absolutely cave in with giggles. Then he switched things up again, bringing the brushes back. By this point Ferdinand--while certainly sore--had to become readjusted to them again, and he grabbed desperately at the sheets beneath him as the feeling overwhelmed him once more. Arching his back, he pressed himself into the pillows and let out a delighted cry.  
After only five more minutes however, Ferdinand felt one of the brushes retreat. He pushed himself up on his elbows to take a look, and while he couldn't quite see it, he could tell from the way Hubert was moving that he was pleasing himself. Ferdinand bit his lip and smiled, throwing himself back down on his back and enveloping himself in the feeling of the brush against his arch. _So you're into feet too, Hubert_ , he thought. _You're so cute!_  
More oil was quickly slapped onto his feet and he hissed as he once more felt the invisible fingers of the air tickling every inch of his foot, at the same time as the hairbrush ate at the other one. He could feel Hubert's breath on him, picking up in speed as he pumped himself to the view of Ferdinand's bound, tickled feet. Knowing how much Hubert had pushed him when he'd come, Ferdinand wanting nothing more than to assist and completely blow out of proportion the stimulation he was experiencing. And so although it was hard to speak, he whined in delight:  
"My feet feel so fucking _good_! Aghh, you do it so good, don't stop, don't stop!!"  
A quivering moan. The brush lost its adamancy. Ferdinand grinned widely.  
"Own me," he cried. "Make them yours just like that...! It tickles so fucking good!!"  
Hubert swore. He was getting closer. He wielded the hairbrush with a clumsy grip now.  
"Please cum on me," Ferdinand continued. "Please... please, I need your cum all over my feet. Oil me up with your hot cum and tickle me right there...! Y-yes, just like that..."  
It worked like a charm. Not a second later Ferdinand's feet twitched as they were slathered with cum, a thick and stringy trail hanging off his heels. And as if in annoyance over how much Ferdinand had played him, Hubert pushed the hairbrushed back, each individual bristle digging with a vengeance.  
"AH!!" Ferdinand cried in surprise. He felt the cum sliding across him as the brushes painted his soles with it, and the thought of it suddenly made him incredibly hot. He hadn't felt the need to come anymore, or thought it even remotely possible, but this one little thing was again lifting his tired cock. It stood up with a little bounce and he gasped through the uncontrollable laughter shaking him raw. He had only intended to drive Hubert over the edge, but now he was hard again. _We cannot keep doing this back and forth for all eternity, he thought. Are we just going to get hot for each other again and again no matter what? When do we stop?_  
But he supposed they didn't need to stop until they truly wanted to, or their bodies forced them to. And if he was still getting turned on and still finding energy to go on, he thought another orgasm, and another and another was only going to make today even more of a dream come true. At the same time, however, he could tell Hubert's stamina was reaching a certain point; he was sweating profusely and breathing so hard. And yet he still kept going. He still kept tickling and pleasuring just as he knew Ferdinand had wanted so, so much.  
"There is... n-no way I can--AHA! AHAHAHA! K-keep coming!! I-is there?"  
"No?" Hubert said. His breath reached Ferdinand's bound toes and it only added to the list of things that tickled. "Is that a challenge, perhaps?"  
He got up, but there was something bizarre about it. Ferdinand thought for a split second that he was truly going mad; there was Hubert, walking around towards him, but the brushes were still ravaging his soles. He giggled loopily, a question apparent on his face.  
"I thought I'd save this for last," Hubert said. "It's nothing out of the ordinary--it's simply magic. Now... It's a good thing you have such a collection, Ferdinand. That way, I can get each and every one of your death spots with these things until you forget your own name."  
There were two hairbrushes in his hands. Ferdinand shook his head, laughing wordlessly, his cum-stained feet shaking as they were still being so viciously tickled. Hubert came closer. He sat down on the bed. He moved one leg over his frenzied partner. The brushes were gently placed on the side of the bed as he pulled the struggling Ferdinand's arms back up and affixed them for one last time. The brushes were now back in his hands and he presented them with a devilish look in his eyes.  
Then before anything else, he leaned down. He pressed his lips over Ferdinand's, muffling the shrieks of laughter with his own mouth. And then, still kissing him deeply, Hubert combed his armpits with the hard bristles. The screaming broke Ferdinand's voice and spittle sloppily came out the side out of mouth, but they kissed still. There was no pause. The brushes only sped up with each passing minute. And when finally Hubert pulled away from their kiss, he moved up... and up... Until Ferdinand's mouth was plugged and his laughter further muffled, by Hubert's hard cock.  
He fucked Ferdinand's mouth like this, with all four brushes tickling without mercy. And as he pumped into the wet hole, the vibrations of Ferdinand's laughter stimulated him as well as the tongue flicking eagerly at his head, and he had to struggle not to come too fast.  
Suddenly, he let go of the hairbrushes, but like before they kept tickling. A purplish aura seemed to hold them in place and kept the intense pace without a single stutter. His hands now free, Hubert's lips curled into a curious smile.  
"Give me a light bite if you want me to stop in any way," he whispered lowly.  
He then used one hand to grab onto Ferdinand's hair as he gave a mighty thrust, while the other squeezed his nose tight. Ferdinand's brows shot up and his eyes went wide like saucers. At the same time, the hairbrushes seemed to enter a final stretch as they raked incredibly fast against his feet and armpits, making him scream into the cock plugging his mouth and wholly unable to breathe. His eyes rolled up and his entire body spasmed hard, once... twice... thrice. He made no attempts to bite. Hubert kept pumping as if it was nothing.   
Finally, Hubert released him and he took in a hungry few breaths through his nose, gargling as he felt cum run down his throat. Then as the fingers approached again, he sucked in another breath before his nose was once again pinched and his body convulsed. It tickled. It tickled _so much_ , he couldn't stop himself from laughing. And the panic signals his body sent him should have alarmed him, but instead they seemed to be sent as pleasure signals to his throbbing arousal. Again he was released for a few seconds, swallowing a load of cum, before his airways were squeezed shut for the third time as his nostrils pinched shut and Hubert's cock rammed harder, harder and harder still until it launched to its full length down his throat. He screamed. He came. He came so hard, all sounds and sensations seemed to completely go away for a moment. He felt himself almost disappear, becoming entirely one with an explosive orgasm that wouldn't go away.  
This time, Hubert let him go immediately. The brushes clattered to the floor and Ferdinand blinked awake, coughing, drinking in every breath he could. He felt his heart panic for a moment at just how immense all that stimuli had been. Little whimpers rolled off his tongue as he came... and came... and warmth quickly enveloped him as he was embraced by Hubert. Hubert kissed Ferdinand's cheek lightly and stroked his hair, hushing him as they both let the emotions run. He couldn't quite tell for how long they lay like that, but every so slowly he did feel himself start to relax and the orgasm finally simmering down.  
"You're okay," Hubert mumbled into his neck. "It's all right... I'm here. I'll take care of you."  
Ferdinand could only nod slightly, so overwhelmed by every little thing that had happened but knowing now full well that he was completely and utterly sated. He could feel Hubert worrying for him, considering how rough he'd been treated.  
"It is fine," he whispered. "It was immense... I cannot even begin to explain it. But I loved that. I loved... losing control to you so thoroughly."  
Hubert chuckled lowly.  
"I know. But I want you to know regardless... In the future, should you not want me to be so rough, it's most certainly not the only way for me to become satisfied."  
"I think I am aware," Ferdinand responded with a playfulness to his tone. "I remember distinctly how barely rubbing against me sent you to the edge." Hubert huffed. "But not to worry, Hubert... There is just... something beyond amazing about feeling so safe in your capable hands that even as I cannot even _breathe_ , I feel so good with you. Because I know that you will trust me as well, and stop immediately if I am _truly_ uncomfortable."  
"I have to admit I am quite..." Hubert chewed on the word for a moment. "... stunned, as a matter of fact. This was our first time doing anything like this, and you were never uncomfortable once?"  
"Not as yet, anyway," Ferdinand said. "Everything simply clicked into place with us. We both wanted the same things, in the same way. Well..." He exhaled into a laugh, his voice cracking from exertion. "I am certain there will be moments when I will need to rein you in, and you me. It seems only natural if you like the kinds of, ah... things we do." He planted a kiss to Hubert's forehead, smiling softly. "But today? I wanted every second of what you did to me, and I relished in how I made you feel."  
There was silence as Hubert took in his words. They both simply smiled at each other, tired but giggly over how wonderful this exploration had been. Then a light seemed to go on in Ferdinand's head and his eyes became distant.  
"Today...?" he said. He tried to get up suddenly, forgetting the restraints. "Ouch--! T-today!! Hubert! We have spent hours making all kinds of noise in the middle of the day! I... I distinctly remember screaming into the wall. Oh, someone must have... Oh no... Surely there are people wondering where we are right now!"  
"Easy, easy," Hubert said, not even remotely as flustered as Ferdinand as he began untying him. "You must be beyond exhausted. Just take the day off and I'll make up an excuse for you."  
Ferdinand's brows knitted together.  
"I cannot trust any excuse you will bring to them will not embarrass me," he said flatly.  
"Oh, it's all in good fun," Hubert said with a shrug. Ferdinand's arms came free, and his ankle restraints were now being worked on.  
"I am serious. No, if I am resting today, you should be as well."  
He paused briefly. An idea manifested, and as Hubert looked up and saw the expression on his face, Hubert asked: "... What?"  
"Ah, well, you see..." Ferdinand said, looking off into the distance with poorly feigned sadness. "If I am to stay here by myself, after how sore I am, someone ought to care for me."  
His legs and toes came free, and he bent his knees gratefully. Hubert, however, stared at him with a blank expression.  
"If you're going to do that, at least be more convincing. It's quite out of character for you to ask anyone to take care of you, the way you work yourself to the bone. You're just trying to keep me here."  
"Perhaps I am! Perhaps I will miss you when you leave."  
They stared at each other with playful indignation.  
"You are quite something. People are going to be far more suspicious if both of us are gone all day."  
Slowly, Ferdinand pushed himself up to sitting, groaning slightly as everything clicked back into place. Hubert automatically reached out a hand to support him, despite himself.  
"Then we shall both leave this room, get to work as if nothing happened, and disappear somewhere together in a non-suspicious manner," Ferdinand said, almost haughtily. Hubert laughed faintly.  
"When did you become such a schemer?" he asked.  
Without responding, Ferdinand threw his arms around his lover's neck and kissed him. He savoured Hubert's lips, pushing himself closer as he felt the arms closing around his waist and Hubert giving in. The air was immediately different once they pulled apart.  
"You... are..." Hubert said, struggling for once with his words. He shook his head, sending his fringe swishing to the side. Ferdinand felt his heart through his chest and it skipped. "I can't say no to such a sweet, beautiful thing," he continued. He searched Ferdinand's eyes with a twinge of wonder, as if he couldn't believe what he was looking at. "Ah..." he sighed helplessly. "You are so... absolutely... dazzling."


End file.
